The present invention relates to a construction structure of geodesic dome-shaped house and connection structure body thereof, more particularly, to a construction structure of geodesic dome-shaped house and connection structure body thereof, in which a simple and compact connector is used so that it is possible to reduce the construction process, thereby reducing the construction time and lowering the construction cost, and further widening the choice of the exterior finishing material.
The soccer ball looks like a sphere, but it is actually made by stitching and connecting leathers in the form of regular pentagons and regular hexagons. Unless inflated with air, the soccer ball is merely a polyhedron.
Since the face of soccer ball consists of two types of polygons, it cannot consist of a regular polyhedron but can consist of a regular icosahedron.
Hereinafter, a method for making a soccer ball will be described. First, each corner of a regular icosahedron is divided into three equal parts and cut them off around each vertex thereof.
In this case, since each vertex has five faces, twelve regular pentagonal faces as many as the number of vertices are newly created and the original twenty regular triangular faces form a regular hexagon.
In this way, a regular icosahedron is formed with sixty vertices and ninety corners, in other words, a truncated regular icosahedron. If such a polyhedron is made with leather and put air in it, a soccer ball can be made.
As described above, a polyhedron consisting of at least two types of regular polygonal faces and is in contact with a sphere is called a quasi-regular polyhedron or Archimedes' three-dimensional figure. A truncated regular icosahedron is one of thirteen types of quasi-regular polyhedrons.
A geodesic dome also originates from a regular icosahedron. A large regular triangle is divided into equidistant triangles on each side, and then joining them into the sphere to project each vertex onto the spherical surface.
In that case, a polyhedron, all sides of which are almost the same like a regular triangle and which looks more similar to a sphere, is the structure and connection structure body of the geodesic dome.
A building using such a geodesic dome as a roof is a geodesic dome-shaped house.
Since the dome-shaped architecture does not require walls or pillars, the geodesic dome house can be freely devised for its interior design, can also be lit up by natural light, and can see the sky indoors, and thus it is widely constructed in recent times.
Such a technology is widely known in Korean Patent Application Nos. 10-2000-0017361, 10-2008-0048180 and 10-009-0026999, and Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2000-0033153, etc.
However, in the case of prior arts including the above documents, it is difficult to construct due to limitations of structure and connection structure body such as using a somewhat complex hub connector. As such, since there are various problems such as long construction time and increase of construction cost, it is necessary to develop technologies to supplement such problems.